LOTM: Decimation S5 P8/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen together in Alex's room laying in bed) Alex: *sigh* This is nice. Jessica: Yeah. It's nice to have you with me again Alex. I thought I'd never see you after what happened with The Mind Stone. Alex: I said I'd protect you didn't I? Jessica: Oh I know. I just didn't think you'd come back was all. Alex: Why wouldn't I come back? Jessica: I don't know... Alex: Hey, at least you weren't hurt. Jessica: Alex, Vivienne had me locked in the basement while Craig used his powers and tickled me. I think I went through more psychological damage than I did physical. Alex: Oh... Yeah... But Vivienne didn't hurt you at all after we stopped the Execution right? Jessica: No. She just took me into her room, had me sit on the floor and put her hand on me like I was a pet. I think she had a plan for me if she won. Alex: Probably. She did say she wanted to execute you. Jessica: Yeah well at that rate I didn't think it was the case. Alex: You really think she wanted something else from you? Jessica: She was wondering why our psychic powers protected us from the Mind Stone. Maybe... she might have wanted to use my powers. Alex: Hmm... *Holds Jessica closer* I'd hate to think what would have happened to you if we lost. Jessica: I hate the idea where our friends would have still been her slaves. Alex: Yeah... But now we don't have to worry anymore. Jessica: Yep, now the Mind Stone is safe. Alex: So what's say you and me enjoy this time together then? Jessica: I'd love nothing more. (Alex and Jessica start to kiss each other) ???: *voice* Uhhh, kids? (Alex and Jessica both blush and stop kissing before they look around) Jessica: W-What was that?? Alex: I don't know. Who's there? ???: *voice* Relax guys, it's Solneer. Alex: Dude, seriously?? Jessica: You had to barge in at a time like this?? Solneer: *voice* Look I'm sorry I interrupted your happy time but- Alex: DO NOT CALL IT THAT!! Also you should be glad that I'm not Erin cause she'd want to hurt you if you interrupted anything she and Jack are doing together. Jessica: Yeah. Solneer: *voice* Well look, I'm contacting you guys for a reason. Alex: What reason? Solneer: *Voice* The last stone has been found. Alex: What?? Already? Jessica: Its only been like 3 or 4 days since we got the mind stone! Solneer: *voice* Well, this is different. You remember when you kids helped me take out those Wood Spirits and got The Soul Stone? Alex: Yeah. Why? Solneer: *voice* Well, I sent it to another world, and just like the Mind Stone, it's been stolen. Alex:..... Are you being serious right now? You know you sent the stone to these world so that they- Solneer: *voice* Hey! Do NOT start with me little boy! I'm a few BILLION years older then you so I know what I'm doing! Alex: Okay....Jeez. Jessica: Well who stole it now? Solneer: I don't know. But whoever it is, they're using it for their own good. Jessica: Guess we should get the others. Solneer *voice* You may want to think about taking some your allies with you this time. I don't know what might await you in the other world, but better to be prepared. Alex: Hmm... Maybe we should see if Shantae and her friends can give us a hand this time. Jessica: Right, and I'm sure Ruby will want to go with us as well. Alex: Probably. We should also make sure a couple of us stay here. To keep an eye on things and make sure nothing happens to *Whispers* You know what. Jessica: Right. I'm sure Sammy can watch the place. Alex: Yeah and- (Coughing is then heard before Richie is seen walking past the room covering his mouth with a tissue) Alex: Huh?? Jessica: Richie? Richie: Oh... Hey guys... Sorry. I think I'm sick. Jessica: Oh no are you okay!? Richie: I think so. I'm just- *coughs* Just getting sick is all. Alex: Damn. Jessica: You wanna stay home then? We were just about to go on a mission. Richie: Yeah, I'll stay. Alex: Don't worry though. Sammy I think will be staying. If Jessica can convince him. Richie: All right I guess that's - *Coughs* okay. At least someone can help me out. You know if Ray and Rayla are going with you? Alex: Huh. You know I haven't seen them since our meeting with the Mind Stone. Jessica: I doubt they'll come though. They've gotta help X with the nest and all. Alex: Right. Richie: Well, if that's the case me and Sammy can do fine alone. *coughs*. Alex: Right. You rest up man. Meantime, I'll get the others and then we're gonna head to Sequin Land and see if Shantae and her friends can help us. Richie: right. Good luck. *Walks away coughing* Jessica: Hmm.... Alex: What? Jessica: He's been getting sick a lot lately. Alex: Well he did say he has a weak immune system. Jessica: I guess, but it worries me. Alex: Hey, he's a tough kid remember? He's got good blood in him. Jessica: True... You know we haven't heard from his sister in a while. Alex: Yeah. Wonder what she's up to? Jessica: I heard she went back home after all of the villains were beaten. Alex: Really? Jessica: That's what Richie said. Alex: Oh. Jessica: Anyway, let's go get the others. Alex: Yeah. We better get ready for what might be another long crazy mission. Jessica: Hopefully with no brainwashing. Alex: Yeah. And hopefully Shantae is in a helping mood. Wonder what she's up to? (Meanwhile back in Sequin Land, Shantae is seen standing over a defeated Cyclops man) Shantae: Hopefully you've learned your lesson THIS time Ammo Baron! (A pair of blonde girls come up with a stretcher, put Ammo Baron on it, and walk off with him) Shantae: Another day, another defeated bad guy! Time to head home! (Shantae prepares to head home before a portal opens nearby) Shantae: Huh? (Alex, Jessica, Erin, Jack, and Craig all step out of the portal, all in they're disguises) Shantae: Oh! Hey Defenders! Alex: Hey Shan- Huh??? (Alex sees a battle field filled with destroy tanks, planes, and soldiers with rifles knocked out all over) Erin: The hell happened here? Shantae: Oh just the Ammo Baron. Alex: The what? Shantae: The Ammo Baron. He's one of the Baron's of Sequin Land. Jessica: The Baron's of Sequin Land? Shantae: They're different Barons who run they're own group. Ammo Baron was just doing his latest attempt to build up his military force but I stopped him. Craig: Whoa you mean you beat this whole army and all these tanks by yourself!? Shantae: You bet I did Craig! Jack: Wow. Craig: That's so cool! Alex: Well, that's awesome but we actually came here to ask you something. Shantae: Really? Alex: Yeah. Shantae: Well, ask away! Jack: We wanted to ask your help on a mission. Shantae: A mission? Alex: Remember those stones we were looking for? We gonna go collect one of them and we'd like it if you and your friends could help. Shantae: Oh! Well you made perfect timing to ask! Sky Bolo and Rottytops are all at Scuttle Town right now! We can swing there and pick them up! Alex: Are you sure? Shantae: Yeah! Alex: Well alright then. Jack: That was easy. Erin: Then let's head to Scuttle Town and head back. (A bit later at Scuttle Town, Sky Bolo and Rottytops are seen talking to the Defenders) Bolo: Oh wow! A real hero mission!? Jack: Yeah. Alex: And it's a big one. Sky: If you guys really need a hand I think I got time to do so. Bolo: I totally got your back guys! Rottytops: I'm in. And I call dips on the brains of anyone who dies. Alex: No! Omega: No one is dying on this mission Rotty. Charlie: Yeah. Rottytops: Ah you're not fun... Erin: Right. Since we're all here, and back in our normal clothes, let's just head to the new world. Uraraka: You sure Sammy and Richie will be fine on their own? Jessica: I'm sure they'll be fine. Alex: But wait, we don't even have the coordinates to the world. Jack: We don't? Alex: No I- GAH!! Jessica: Alex?! (Alex rubs his head as he opens his eyes) Alex: Never mind....Solneer just gave them to me. Sky: Solneer? Alex: One of the gods of the Multi-Universe, gives us our mission, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, Miles hand me the device. (Miles hands Alex the portal. Alex puts the coordinates in and a portal opens) Rottytops: I never get tired of that! Soooo cooooool! Alex: Alright. Let's go! (The heroes all head through the portal before the scene cuts to Richie lying on the couch coughing) Richie: *moans*..... (Sammy then pops his head out from behind the couch) Sammy: Hey Richie! Richie: Ahh Sammy! *Coughs* Sammy: Oh right sorry. You're sick. But hey! Look at it this way, you got a future master chef taking care of you! Richie: Great... Sammy: What do you mean "great"? This is awesome! Richie: How is this awesome...? Sammy: Dude, I can make stuff that could help you get better! Richie: How...? Sammy: Trust me dude, once I get this meal whipped up, you'll be on your feet in no time! But for now... (Mich and Clark crawl onto the couch) Sammy: You can hang with these guys! Mich: Yeah! Richie: Seriously....? *coughs* Clark: Aww come on Richie! You don't have to get up. Mich: Yeah, we're just here to keep you entertained! Richie: How do you intend to do that....? Clark: Well....I don't know. Mich: We can tell jokes! Richie: *coughs*...Jokes? Mich: Yeah! Richie: Do you know any good jokes? Mich:.....No. Richie: *sigh*.... Clark: Well, we can just let you sit here and me and Mich can play around on the floor! Mich: Sure! I'm sure Murphy wants to play too! Richie: Well you kids can go play. I think I'm gonna just close my eyes for a few minutes. Clark: Okay! Sammy: Don't sleep too long in there! I'm almost done! Richie: Okay. (Richie closes his eyes as Clark and Mich jump down to go find Murphy. It then cuts to the heroes arriving in the new world) Erin: We're here! Alex: Whoa.... Jack: Now this is cool. (The heroes see a vast beautiful grassy landscape) Izuku: Amazing! Uraraka: Wow its so pretty! Jessica: It sure is! Alex: But, where are we? Jack: This can't be it can it? Omega: Hey guys I hear something. Sky: I hear something too. Jiro: Yeah. It sounds like.... Horses? (The heroes all listen more closely. They do indeed hear the sound of hoofs stomping) Izuku: Yeah. I hear it now. Uraraka: Where are they come from? Bolo: Um guys? There are some armored dudes on horses over there. (The group looks over and about 2 dozen or so armored knights on horse back are all heading toward the heroes) Erin: Are those.... Knights?? Emily: Like princesses and dragons knights? Kyle: Yeah it is. Ruby: Huh, cool! Rose: Yeah! Alex: But, they don't look too happy. (The Knights soon arrive toward the heroes and surround them all in a circle formation) Izuku: This doesn't look good... (One knight, the lead knight by the looks of his armor looks at the group. He stares at them for a moments. He then suddenly draws a sword and points it at them) ???: By order of our grandest majesty! You are all under arrest! (The Defenders all look in shock by this sudden declaration...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels